the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Let You Love Me
Let Me Love You}} | format = | recorded = | studio = Ten87, Kensaltown (London) | genre = Electropop | length = 3:10 | label = Atlantic UK | writer = * Rita Sahatçiu Ora * Fred Gibson * Finn Keane * Linus Wiklund * Noonie Bao * Ilsey Juber | producer = * Fred Gibson * Finn Keane | chronology = Rita Ora | prev_title = Girls | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Only Want You | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "Let You Love Me" is a song by British singer Rita Ora, released on 21 September 2018 as the fourth single from her second studio album, Phoenix (2018). The music video was released on the same day. The song reached the top ten in sixteen countries, including the United Kingdom where it peaked at number four. It became Ora's 13th song to reach the UK top ten, thus breaking a record for most top ten songs by a British female solo artist. Music video The accompanying music video for "Let You Love Me" was released on YouTube on 21 September 2018. The video was filmed in London and directed by Malia James. An acoustic performance of the song was uploaded on 9 November 2018. Live performances Ora performed "Let You Love Me" for the first time at the Gibraltar Music Festival on 22 September 2018. Her first televised performance of the single was on the 6 October episode of The Jonathan Ross Show. On 26 October, Ora performed the song in costume as Post Malone at KISS FM's Haunted House Party. She later performed it on the Strictly Come Dancing results show on 28 October. Ora's first performance of the song in the US was at the People's Choice Awards, on 11 November. She performed an acoustic version of the song as part of BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge on 19 November. Ora performed the song on a float during the 2018 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City, on 22 November. She attracted criticism for lip syncing, a practice which is common during the parade, after there was an issue with the sound on her float, so it appeared that she was singing out of time with the song. She was praised for her recovery by fellow artists and performers during the parade. Ora performed the song at the 2018 ARIA Awards on 28 November. She later performed the song on Michael McIntyre's Big Show on 1 December, and on Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2018 on 2 December. She also performed the song with a live band on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on 5 December. Track listing Digital download #"Let You Love Me" – 3:10 Digital download – Acoustic #"Let You Love Me" (Acoustic) – 3:09 Digital download – Remixes #"Let You Love Me" (Möwe Remix) – 3:06 #"Let You Love Me" (James Hype Remix) – 3:42 Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. *Fred Gibson – producer, backing vocals, drums, guitar, keyboards, programmer *Finn Keane – producer, backing vocals, drums, keyboards, programmer *Michael Freeman – assistant mix engineer *Daniel Zaidenstadt – engineer *Alex Gordon – mastering *Mark "Spike" Stent – mixing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} Release history References Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:Rita Ora songs Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Songs written by Rita Ora Category:Songs written by Ilsey Juber Category:Songs written by Noonie Bao Category:Songs written by Linus Wiklund